Sonamy: I remember
by papapa
Summary: Sonamy: "I remember a time, when good was rewarded. I remember a time, when friends stuck together. I remember a time, when evil was discouraged. I remember a time, when the weak were defended by the strong. I remember a time, when the line between good and evil was well defined. I remember a time, when love was never separated." This is a Sonamy.
1. Eggman

"**He who dwells in the secret place of the Most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty." –Psalm 91:1**

"Sonic jumped away from another explosion. He sprinted into a patch of trees. Sonic was once again fighting Dr. Eggman and one of his giant robots. Eggman had created a giant mech that resembled a scorpion. The mech was painted in purple and yellow. On the robot's 'head', was a glass ball where Eggman was piloting the robot. The robot's 'stinger' was a massive laser. It's 'claws' were electrified pinchers that could kill if someone touched them. The mech was ten times bigger than Tails' Tornado. It was more agile than his older robots. It jumped around from spot to spot so that Sonic could not target it. The mech shot pink lasers into the patch of trees. Sonic dodged them and sprinted. The lasers left scorched remnants of trees and bushes that had once been there.

Sonic was hiding behind a bush. He was catching his breath. The robot was surprisingly hard to destroy. He had been dodging the mech's lasers for quite a while. Sonic was just having a little fun with Eggman. He had been bored recently and was happy to find something to do. Sonic squatted behind a bush. Eggman could not see him. The mech jumped around on its six massive legs, looking for the blue hedgehog. Sonic was panting a little, beads of sweat dripped for his forehead. His shoes were covered in dirt to the point that you could not see the red and white on his shoe. Dirt was spattered on his left side. Sonic brushed the sweat off his forehead with his hand. He looked up and jumped into the tree that was above him. He sat down on one of the larger branches. He chuckled at Eggman, who was taking this fight way too seriously.

"Where are you Sonic?!"Eggman screamed

Dr. Eggman was frustrated. He was no closer to killing that pesky hedgehog than he was 20 minutes ago. He was sweating as well. The air conditioning unit in the mech was broken from an attack that Sonic had dealt to the robot. The hinge on his spinning chair squeaked a lot. It was a bit rusty and was close to breaking. The control panel in the cockpit was full of flashing button and levers. Radar maps and weapon stats were everywhere. Along with a monitor that showed if the mech was close to blowing up or not. Eggman knew exactly what each button did. He expertly pressed each one with insane speed. The mech jumped around and continued shooting at the tree line. The lasers dotted the tree line with black spots where once flourishing nature had been. Eggman was laying waste to this area. The grass field he was in was now nothing but dirt and mud from the giant feet of the mech. Eggman finally gave up on shooting randomly and pulled out his microphone. He screamed into the receiver.

"Where are you Sonic?! Come out and fight me!"

Sonic jumped out of the bushes and stood in front of the robot. He grinned, and itched his nose. He stared at Eggman who was in the glass cockpit on the front of the mech. Eggman hated that hedgehog so much. Sonic started laughing when he saw Eggman. His tomato red face and grinding teeth was a comical scene.

"Looking for me Egghead?!" Sonic taunted

Sonic's grin disappeared when a pink laser sped towards him. He jumped out of the laser's path. The dirt that he had been standing on was now hard, burned clay. Sonic landed on his feet and began sprinting around the mech. Play time was over; he was getting a bit hungry and wanted to get back to Sally Acorn and the Freedom fighters. Sonic decided now was a good time to end this battle. He ran around the robot a few more times. Eggman was now extremely dizzy from trying to watch Sonic run around him. Eggman then randomly pressed a button. He was lucky. The button extended the electrified arm out. Sonic hit the arm and fell back. This was enough time for Eggman to regain his whereabouts and continue attacking. Eggman contracted the claw again. He then shot it out again, this time it was aimed at Sonic. Sonic, who was just now recovering from his collision with the mech's arm, jumped up to his feet. He then jumped in the air, narrowly missing the claw. He did all this within a second. He landed on the claw and sprinted up the metal appendage.

"No!" Eggman screamed

Sonic grinned and lumped into the air. He curled into a spinning ball and zeroed in on the main laser cannon. He shot that the cannon. His quilled body tore through the metal stinger. The dislocated cannon smashed into the ground and broke apart. Sonic landed on his feet and continued running. He enjoyed this fight. This was the reason that he kept Eggman alive and never gave him over the Acorn kingdom jail. He enjoyed having someone to fight. He had been fighting the doctor since 1991 and still loved it. Sonic ran around and jumped into the air again. The mech's arms shot into the air, trying to catch him. None of the claws grabbed him. They retracted. Eggman screamed in frustration. Sonic then curled up into a ball of quills again. He zeroed in on the right claw. He shot at the claw with lightning speed. When he hit the claw, nothing could keep it from shattering. The appendage disintegrated because of the impact. The hit shook the mech to its core. Eggman fumbled around in his seat. The chair made an even louder squeaking noise. He ignored it. Sonic landed smoothly and once again, continued running. Sonic ran around the robot enough times to make Eggman sick. He pulled out a barf bag and puked. This gave Sonic an opening. He jumped up again. Again, he curled up and zeroed in on the last arm. He shot at it. The arm exploded from his attack. The explosion caused Eggman, who still had his face in front of the barf bag, to drop the bag. Its contents spilled all over his black pants. The smell caused him to gag. Eggman roared in anger. He was furious. That was the last straw. Eggman franticly looked around at his control panel. All the monitors were flashing warning signs and critical error signs. Lights were flashing and a siren was going off. He was overwhelmed by the amount of noises and lights going off. Sonic stopped in front of the mech. His legs tingled from running so fast. He was also a little dizzy from spinning so many times. Sweat drizzled down his face. A small cut was located under his left eye. Sonic panted, but was smiling. He laughed at Eggman's comical reactions to his attacks. Sonic sat down on the ground; he crossed his legs and waited for Eggman to finish deleting all the warning signs.

"All monitors shut off!" Eggman screamed

The monitors shut down. Eggman could finally catch his breath. Sweat covered his face. A few bruises dotted his forehead because of Sonic's attacks. A giant puddle of puke filled the ground of cockpit. Eggman was panting, trying to catch his breath. Sparks flew from different circuits on his control panel. He looked around his cracked, sparking, and puke smelling cockpit. He looked outside for Sonic. Eggman spotted Sonic rolling on the ground laughing.

"Grrr." Eggman grunted

He grinded his teeth and smashed his fist against the control panel. He left a small dent in it. After a few minutes, Sonic finally composed himself. Eggman was still trying to find a way to reboot the robot. Sonic stood up. He wiped a tear from his eye and looked up at Eggman.

"Whew Eggman, this never gets old does it?" Sonic called out in a joking tone

Eggman looked up from the two wires he was fixing and looked down at Sonic.

"It would be a lot for fun for me if I could ever capture you, you dirty little hedgehog!" Eggman yelled back.

"Aw come on, we are just having a little fun aren't we?"

"NO!"

Sonic chuckled. He knelt down and made sure his shoes were laced up. He looked back up at Eggman.

"Fine then, I guess I will just have to kick you back to your base then huh?"

"What? Wait, wait!" Eggman screamed

Sonic then turned around. He sped into the forest. He ran through the woods, dodging trees, rocks, and animals. He ran around Eggman's mech. He ran out of the forest and into the field that the mech was in. Sonic stopped. He could barely see the half destroyed mech in the distance. Sonic knelt down, getting ready to sprint.

"Well Eggman, I guess you can go back now, I am tired." Sonic said to himself

He sped towards the mech. Sonic started running so fast, that he could feel the wind getting lighter. He began feeling a very familiar feeling. He was running a Super Sonic speed. A sonic boom followed him. A cone made of water vapor fallowed him. Eggman turned around to see what had caused the loud boom. In the distance, he saw a cloud of dust and a blue hedgehog speeding towards him.

"Oh no!" Eggman screamed

He turned back around and furiously pressed buttons, trying to turn the mech back on. However, he was not fast enough. Sonic ran up and, with all his might, kicked the mech with his foot. The mech was propelled forward at unnatural speed. Eggman was rocked back from the speed. The mech tumbled over and over until it hit the tree line. CRASH! The mech hit the tree line. Massive trees toppled over and broke apart from the collision. The mech started braking apart. Some of its legs began breaking off. Eggman was fumbling inside the cockpit. He was bashing his head against the canopy. Suddenly, his chair broke off its hinge. Eggman, who was still strapped to the chair, fell with the chair as it hit the back side of the control panel. On the back side of the control panel was a red button encased in a bullet proof, glass case. The weight of Eggman, along with the chair, smashed through the glass. The back of the chair landed on the button. A loud alarm began to go off. Eggman paid no attention to the alarm; the mech was still rolling through the forest and leaving a trail of destruction behind it. Suddenly, a voice came over the speakers.

"Plan omega, Havoc self-destruct mechanism engaged, detonation in 3… 2… 1…" The computer announced in an emotionless tone.

Abruptly, the mech blew up with a massive explosion. A massive red, yellow, and orange ball of fire consumed the mech. The trees that were near it burst into flames. The explosion let out an ear piercing boom.

"What the?" Sonic said under his breath.

Sonic realized what had happened. A massive fireball had just consumed Eggman's mech. He then noticed the debris flying through the air. Sonic ran for cover behind a small rock. He knelt down and covered his head with his hands. The debris flew everywhere and smashed into the ground. A massive chunk of metal plating landed on his left side, just millimeters away from him. A steady rhythm of explosions rocked the earth. After a few moments, and a couple explosions, Sonic took his hands off his head. He slowly peered over the rock. All Sonic saw was a massive burning wreck and a forest fire. He stood up and gazed at the scorching mech and forest.

"What happened here?" He said with a solemn tone.

Suddenly, something hit the ground next to him. It made a soft, metallic sound as it hit the scorched earth. Sonic looked down. He knelt down on one knee and gazed at the object with astonishment. It was Eggman's glasses. The lenses were partly shattered and the rims were bent out of shape. Sonic slowly picked up the pair of destroyed glasses and examined them. It all became clear to Sonic, Eggman was dead.

"No." He whispered

A tear fell from his eye and landed on the ground. It sizzled when it landed. Sonic slowly stood back up. He held the glasses in the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes, clenched it in his fist, and whimpered.

"What have I done? I've killed Eggman."

Sonic stood up and looked at the wreck. He then began to walk back home. Sonic didn't run, he wanted to think about what he had done. He walked past the wreck, and into the forest. Sonic walked along, contemplating what he had done.

"What should I do? I'm a murderer. How will I explain this to Sally, the freedom fighters, and King Elias? How will they react? What will I do now, all my life I have fought Eggman, I have never done anything else, ever since I was a little kid."

Sonic continued walking. He passed through the Acorn kingdom. He passed the breathtaking mountains, the rolling green hill zone, the massive lakes, and the thick forests. He didn't pay any attention to those though; all he was doing was looking down at Eggman's glasses in his hand. Eventually, he made it back to the freedom fighter headquarters. The small, concealed bunker laid right in the middle of a grass landing strip for the Tornado. Sonic looked up as he passed Tails' masterpiece of a plane. He patted the biplane and continued to the door. Sonic stopped and looked over at the control pad. He typed in the access number and the heavy metal door slid open. Sonic walked inside, the door closed behind him. The hallway was quiet. It stretched from the right side to the left side of the bunker. The main control room door was directly in front of him. He walked into the main control room. The shining white room, which housed dozens of Tails' advanced computers, was quiet inside. It had a large, semi-circular table in the middle that had a dozen seats aligned on it. The main monitor was off and the other monitors were off was well. Nobody was there. He exhaled and walked out. Sonic walked over to the spiral staircase that led down to the lounge. He could hear the faint noise of laughter coming from the bottom. Sonic smiled when he remembered his team, his friends. He descended down the staircase until he reached the base. Sonic looked over at his team. The remaining Knothole Freedom Fighters were the best of friends. He did a head count to make sure everyone was there. He saw Rotor, the team's mechanic. Antoine D'Coolette, the team's tactician. Bunnie Rabbot, the team's, well, Sonic didn't know what she did. Sonic loved his friends. They all helped the Acorn kingdom in some way. Sonic held on to the glasses tighter. He walked up to the team.

"Hey guys."

**HELLO PEOPLES! It is I, papapa here to give you all an update! If you are reading this, that means I am back from military school for a weekend leave or holiday. I am not able to post my stories online while at school. Anyway, I have started this new story, I promise to keep going with this one. I plan at least 7 chapters, maybe more. My updates will be few and far between. Do not check for updates until the weekends when I may have leave so I can post these chapters. I am so sorry I have not been able to post my stories. But, I have had a lot of time to think about this story, so it should be better than my old one. As always, please leave a review, or a comment, or message. I will see you all later. AXIOS! **


	2. A new Era

**I will say of the Lord, "He is my refuge and my fortress; My God, in Him I will trust."**

**-Psalm 91:2**

"Hey guys." Sonic said as he walked up to the group.

Sonic was thinking of how he would tell them the news. He was also wondering how they would take the news. Would they rejoice, or be sad? He decided to tell them flat out. Sonic walked up, but was tackled by Amy.

"Sonic! You're back!" she yelled

Sonic struggled to get out of her bear hug.

"Amy, get off me."

Amy tried to kiss him on the cheek. But he was able to dodge it. He was finally able to escape her. Amy was disappointed that he had escaped her. Someday, Sonic would be hers. Sonic regained his composure and sat down on the couch next to Sally. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. Sally smiled. Sonic loved Sally, she always understood him and was so much more mature than Amy. Although he had always had a sweet spot for Amy.

"What we watching?" Asked Sonic

The whole gang was circled around the TV. Tails was sitting next to Rotor on the ground, and Sally was sitting next to Bunnie Rabbot. Antoine D' Coolette was at the kitchen across the room. They we all being entertained by the TV.

"Were watch'n Ed, Edd n' Eddy Sonic hun." Bunnie said in her usual Southern accent.

"So Sonic, how did your battle with Eggman go, how badly did you beat him?" Asked Tails

Sonic had still not come up with a way to tell his friends. He still had no idea how they would react. Sonic closed his eyes and lowered his head. Rotor noticed this and turned off the TV. All eyes were on Sonic. Amy started getting worried, Rotor was concerned, Tails was disturbed, Antoine was concerned, Bunnie was getting concerned, and Sally was worried. Sonic raised the hand that had Eggman's glasses in it. He opened his hand and showed the glasses to everybody. Sonic raised his head and opened his eyes.

"Eggman's mech blew up after I hit it for a final blow. His glasses were the only remains I could find of him." Sonic said in a solemn tone

Gasps filled the room.

"Wha? The evil Doctor Eggman is dead?! Mon Dieu, saint enfer! !" Antoine scream

He then fell over. The room was filled with chatter. Sonic was flooded with questions. Amy came up first.

"What did you do to the mech Sonic?" Amy asked in a concerned tone.

"I did what I normally do, destroy its weapons, and then blow it up with one last attack. But this time, something different happened. The explosion was much bigger than any other explosion I have ever seen. I was almost killed by it too." Sonic explained

The room became louder with the conversations and the questions. Suddenly, Sally got up on the kitchen counter.

"Quiet!" she screamed

The whole room went silent. All eyes were on Sally.

"Guys, no need to get so bothered by this. With Eggman gone, the Acorn kingdom is finally at peace. I say we party tonight because this is a historic day in the Acorn kingdom and will set off numerous changes for good."

The room was quiet for a little while longer. Sally then got down and helped Antoine get back up. Suddenly, the room burst into celebration. Everybody cheered, everybody but Sonic. Sonic stood there in disgust at the party that the Freedom fighters were putting together. Loud music started playing, the lights turned down, and everybody started dancing. Sonic wondered how they could just change their moods so quickly. Sonic slowly walked over to the door to his room. He went inside and closed the door behind him. He needed some more time to think. Sonic's room was small. He had a single person bed on the right side; it had a small bed-side table with a lamp on it. There was a small desk and chair on the left side of the room. There was a small lamp on it and a map of Mobius. Sonic liked his room, it was all he needed. Sonic walked to the desk and put Eggman's glasses on it. He missed Eggman already. He then walked over to his small bed and laid down on it. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. The dream Sonic was in was startling.

Sonic was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a small village in the country side. There was something wrong with this village. It was on fire. The houses and stores were being engulfed in flames. People screamed as they ran away from their homes. Sonic tried to run but couldn't, his legs would not respond. Suddenly Vanilla, Cream's mom ran past him. She stumbled, she was cut up and had burn marks on her. Her once fine apron was tattered and ripped. She was crying.

"Cream, where are you!? Where is Sonic?! Why us?!" Vanilla screamed as she stood back up and started running.

Sonic suddenly woke up. He was panting and sweating. Sonic looked around his room to make sure where he was. He had just had the scariest nightmare ever. Sonic then noticed a knocking sound coming from his door.

"Sonic, it's Sally, can I come in?" Sally said through the door.

"S-sure Sally, come on in." Sonic responded

Sally opened the door and walked in. Sonic could see the rest of the group still partying outside. Sally closed the door and walked over to Sonic. She sat down next to him. She had a bothered look on her face.

"Sonic, are you okay? The rest of us are having a good time outside; do you want to come out and celebrate?" Sally asked

"No Sally, I don't understand how you guys, especially Tails, can be celebrating Eggman's death. We have known him for so long and have fought him for so long. I remember when we have joined together, and when we traveled to Earth together. I remember us joining to fight the Zeti. Eggman and we have always somewhat been friends, and you guys are acting like he never meant anything to you."

"Sonic, we are not celebrating his death, we are celebrating peace. The fact that the Kingdom might finally know peace. Is it a tragedy that we have to get peace through his death, yes. But now we can finally live our lives without always having the threat of Eggman releasing another mech or evil force. The kingdom can now go back to what it was like before Eggman came along. Just think Sonic, this could be the beginning of a new era in the Acorn Kingdom, and maybe for Mobius." Sally said

Sonic thought over what she had said. But what did 'a new era in the Acorn Kingdom'?

I don't know Sally; I will be going over to your brother's tomorrow."

"Don't worry Sonic, it will all be good." Sally said as she got up. She walked over and opened the door.

She left with Sonic thinking very hard. Sonic laid back down to get a little more peaceful rest. A few minutes later, Sonic was woken up by more knocking on his door. Sonic was a bit annoyed now.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, its Amy, can I come in?"

Darn, it was Amy.

"Sure." Sonic replied

Amy walked in and closed to door. She walked over and sat down next to Sonic. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"What's up Amy?" Asked Sonic

"Well Sonic, I am thinking about what life will be like now that Eggman is gone."

"Amy, I am sure we will all just go back to our regular lives. Life will go on." Sonic said

"Another thing, Sally seems to be acting a bit different. She is not spending any time with us, she is just standing in the corner talking to Nichole. I overheard her saying to tell Elias to meet her next week." Amy said

Sonic got a little frustrated.

"Amy, just because Sally is my girlfriend does not mean she is plotting against me. I know you're jealous, but you have to get over yourself. You need to stop. You need to start looking for someone different."

Secretly, Sonic still liked her chasing him.

"And another thing, stop thinking Sally is evil; ever since you guys met you have hated her."

Amy got red in the face from embarrassment, and anger.

"Fine then!" Amy yelled as she stood up.

Amy left the room and slammed the door behind her. Sonic was glad that was over.

Amy slammed the door behind her. Everybody stopped dancing and was staring at her. Amy felt incredibly embarrassed.

"What are you guys looking at?" Amy asked in a harsh tone.

Everyone stopped staring at her and continued celebrating. Amy stormed over to her room. She entered and closed the door behind her. Amy's room was small; she had a small bed at the opposite side of the room. There was a small dresser on the right side, and a sink on the left side. Amy walked over to her dresser. On its top was a picture that Amy held near to her heart. It was a picture of Sonic giving Amy a flower after he had saved her from Metal Sonic. She was so young, he was so young. She remembered when it was just Sonic, Tails, and her. She hated all the politics that were included with modern Freedom Fighting. She wished things were simpler.

Sonic woke up from his sleep. He slowly rolled out of bed. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Sonic got up and walked outside. As he opened the door, Sonic was stunned by the lounge. It was a mess, cups were everywhere, the couch was upside down, and there was food everywhere. How much mess could five Freedom Fighters do? It would take him hours to clean this up. Suddenly, Amy opened her door. She walked outside in her night clothes. She was wearing a pink sweater and dark pink short shorts. Amy seemed to be as surprised as Sonic was. They both looked at each other, and then back at the mess.

"Amy, did you do this?" asked Sonic in an angry tone.

"No."

Sonic decided now was a good time to impress Amy. He always liked impressing her because he liked seeing her reaction. Sonic then started sprinting through the room. He cleaned up the room in seconds. Amy was stunned by his speed. She loved the way he tried showed off in front of her. Sonic finished cleaning and stopped in front of Amy.

"That was awesome Sonic." Amy said

"You think so?" Said Sonic in a joking tone.

**SCENE CHANGE!**

Sonic ran through the main city where Acorn castle was located. He needed to talk to King Elias about Eggman. Sonic ran through the city. It was prospering, all the Mobians were busy working, shopping, or playing. Schools were in session and full of students. Sonic continued running until he reached the main gate to the castle. Two royal guards were station at the gate. He stopped in front of the gate and looked over at the guards. The guards were dresses in blue battle jackets. They also had swords and one had a spear. The other though seemed to be higher rank looking at the crests on his shoulders. They looked at Sonic with an indifferent looks.

"State your name and business sir." Said the officer

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I am here to visit King Elias."

The guards opened the gate and Sonic ran through. The main garden was breathtaking. All kinds of beautiful plants lined the walkway. He stopped at the main entrance of the castle. The castle was made of sandstone. It had water flowing out of its sides. The main courtroom had a massive golden dome. It had vines lining its perimeter. A giant bell tower was at the top of the dome, which also had the Acorn kingdom flag flying above it. The arch doorway was massive. The giant wooden doors were open, letting in the summer air. Sonic walked inside the castle. The main courtroom had massive marble pillars lining it. The ceiling was the tallest thing he had ever seen. The floor had a long red carpet that led to the throne. Sonic walked up to the throne. His footsteps echoed through the massive room. King Elias was sitting on his throne. King Elias was wearing a blue jacket; he had a red ceremonial belt on and a red cape. He wore his small crown that showed his power. Elias Acorn was Sally's brother. They both looked very alike. Sonic walked up and stopped in front of Elias.

"Hi King Acorn." Said Sonic in a cheerful tone.

"Hello Sonic, how is my favorite freedom fighter doing?" Asked Elias

King Acorn had always been a fair and friendly leader. He had a calm persona to him.

"I'm doing good sir."

Sonic changed his tone and look down.

"I have some pressing news to give you." Sonic said in a solemn tone.

Elias' happy expression turned serious.

"What is it?"

Sonic looked up.

"Dr. Eggman is dead."

Elias was taken aback by the news. He had a shocked expression mixed with disbelief.

"What do you mean?" He asked, begging for information.

Sonic told the whole story, how he was fighting Eggman, how he destroyed the mech, and how it blew up. After Sonic was done telling the story Elias stood there holding his chin thinking. The room was silent for a few minutes. Finally, Elias spoke up.

"You are sure he is dead?"

"Yes sir, I have his glasses back at the Freedom Fighter H.Q." Reported Sonic

Elias looked over at Sonic and smiled. He walked down the few stairs and grabbed Sonic's shoulder. He grinned.

"Sonic, do you know what this means?" He asked in a cheerful tone.

Sonic was puzzled, what did this mean? Did it mean peace, or something else?

"I don't know sir." Sonic said

"It means peace, it means a new era, a new dynasty, a new and stronger kingdom. It means that the Acorn Kingdom will become more powerful, more influential on the planet Mobius. The Acorn Kingdom will be the most powerful force in Mobius. A new era of order and peace." Said Elias, looking out the window.

Sonic was disturbed by what the King had just said. It was strangely similar to what Sally had said to him last night. He looked at Elias with a skeptical look.

"What will happen to the Freedom Fighters?" he asked

King Acorn looked down, clearly thinking hard. He looked back up and let go of Sonic's shoulder. He walked over to a small table that had two wine glasses on it. He picked them up and walked back to Sonic. He gave one to Sonic, Sonic accepted it.

"The Freedom Fighters will stay, but their role will change." Elias said

"What role will that be sir?" Sonic asked

"You will see, right now I think we should just celebrate peace at last." Elias said

Elias raised his glass, so did Sonic.

"Cheers Sonic, to a new Era."

"A new Era." Sonic repeated

They both took a sip from their drinks. Sonic stared at Elias as he drank. He thought of those ominous words.

"A new Era."

What did that mean?

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. Well, this story is going good I think. I will continue this one, unlike my last one. It is really hard to write these stories when there is a person constantly walking past your door window and asking what you are doing. Anyway, it is hard to write at Military School. Anyway, as always, leave a review or P.M about the story, and please favorite it. Thanks. AXIOS!**


	3. Traitor

"**Surely He shall deliver you from the snare of the fowler and from the perilous pestilence."**

**-Psalm 91:3**

The next few months were a blur, even for Sonic. So many things happened so rapidly. He was overwhelmed once he realized what was happening. Sonic never had any idea of what was going on till it was way too late. What was happening, Sonic cold never had predicted. It all started two weeks after he had told King Acorn that Dr. Eggman was dead. It started as what Sonic had thought was just rude behavior. But it was just the beginning. It began with Sally ignoring Sonic. He thought that he had done something wrong, but Sally repeated many times that nothing was wrong. Sonic asked the other girls, even Nichole, if he had done something wrong. They all said no. The second sign was that Sally was excluding Sonic from group meetings. Not by saying he couldn't join, but because she didn't tell him. None of the team, including Tails and Amy told him that the meetings were going on. The whole group would disappear once every day. Strangely, Sonic never caught them meeting at the same location twice. After these said "meetings" the group would never make eye contact with him. Even Tails stopped talking to him. Every member would never respond to anything he said. They would just quickly move their heads so they could not see at him. Even Amy, the obsessed girl that always chased him stopped talking to him. When she turned her head away from him for the first time, his heart broke. If Amy had begun giving him the silent treatment that meant nobody wouldn't. How could all his friends that he had known for so long just abandon him? The next event that startled Sonic was something huge. Sonic tried to access the Freedom Fighter H.Q through the main door. However, when he typed in the code for the door, he was told the password was incorrect. He kept on reentering the code; he kept on getting wrong password on the screen of the panel. Sonic also tried to go onto the computer in the main control room. However, when he logged on, Nichole blocked the internet and news.

"Nichole, why are you not letting me on the internet?" Sonic demanded one day.

"You are not allowed to be given clearance to the internet Sonic. I am set to keep all compromised members off the news and internet." Nichole said in her computer voice.

Sonic was astounded at what the computer had just said. Compromised, how could he be compromised? What had he done? Sonic tried to ask Sally, but all she did was look away and shrug him off. Sonic was losing his privileges as leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. He noticed that Sally was the one really in charge now. At one point, Sonic just gave up talking to anybody. The thing that made Sonic incredibly concerned however was Amy. One day after a meeting, Amy walked pass Sonic. He said hi as usual, but something was even more different than usual. Amy had tears in her eyes when she looked at Sonic. She looked at him and frowned. Her simple facial expression was the thing that made Sonic wonder. What was going on in those secret meeting? Sonic decided to go the King Acorn. He had had enough of this.

Sonic ran though the capital city. It had been two months since Sonic had been at the castle. He desperately needed to talk to King Elias about the mysterious behavior he friends were showing. And the secret meetings. He had no idea how Elias would fix the problem, but he needed to tell him. Sonic approached the main gate to the castle. Two guards were at their posts as normal. But these guards were different. Instead of their blue battle jackets and swords, these guards were wearing something different. They wore dark grey shirts with plates of armor on their torsos. They wore dark brown pants with knee guards. They had small Bluetooth ear pieces on. What was truly strange was that they held not swords and spears. But what appeared to be some of Dr. Eggman's guns! Sonic slowed down and approached the guards slowly. They saw him and readied their weapons. The older of the two guards walked up to Sonic, still holding up his gun.

"What are you doing here?" asked the guard in a harsh tone.

"I am here to see the king." Sonic replied

"The king does not take visitors anymore, get lost."

"What! Why? I just saw the other Freedom Fighters walk in yesterday." Sonic said in an annoyed voice.

"Orders are orders, get out of here!" the guard yelled.

Sonic slowly turned around and ran back. As Sonic was leaving he could hear one of the guards talk to the other.

"Good thing that traitor is gone."

What did that mean? What had he done? Sonic was just about fed up with this. He needed answers, and he wanted his friends back. But every time he tried to talk to anyone, he was shrugged off. Even Cream, the adorable little rabbit shrugged him off. She looked away and pulled out a note pad. She wrote something down and gave it to Sonic. The note read.

"We are not allowed to talk to you by order of the King and the Knothole Freedom Fighters."

Sonic was astounded by the note. When he looked back up at in disbelief, Cream had run away and was gone. Sonic was being cast off from society. Not even his closest friends were still with him. Nobody would sell him anything. Nobody would help him. Nobody would pay any attention to him. Sonic felt a feeling he had never felt before. He had the horrible feeling of loneliness. Sonic was now about to face the worst of all the events that were occurring during these months.

Sonic was in the lounge of the Freedom Fighter H.Q, watching TV. Suddenly, everybody came down the stairs. They were all conversing amongst themselves. They all avoided Sonic and walked over to their rooms.

"Don't forget to get the bags before we leave." Sally announced.

Sonic wondered what they were doing. He got up and walked over to Sally's room. He opened the door. Sally was grabbing empty backpacks and putting nothing in them.

"Sally, what are you guys doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Sally looked over at him silently. She said something to him for the first time in two months.

"We are going out to a small village that has been rebellious lately."

A rebellious village? Maybe, if he helped, the team would stop ignoring him.

"Sally, could I come with and help?" Sonic asked

Sally thought it over for a minute.

"I guess." Sally said in a doubtful tone.

"Thank you Sally." Sonic said

He was delighted that he could finally join his friends and help his friends. Just like old times. Sonic and the rest of the team met outside. Tails and sally stood separated, planning a route on a map. They both walked back to the group.

"Okay guys, we are heading south, there is a small village in the green hill zone that has not been paying taxes. We are going there to figure out what's up." Sally announced.

The whole group nodded and began the hike to the village. On the way there, nobody talked or even looked at Sonic. They all talked to each other in low tones. Amy however, walked alone with her head down. Sonic noticed this and was a bit concerned for her. What had they been doing that would cause an energetic young lady to be so sad and lonely? They all continued hiking on till they reached the village. They stopped on a ridge overlooking the village. The village below was a humble little thing. It was comprised of only a dozen homes, a handful of shops and a well in the center of the town. Flower baskets were all blooming and the fields around it were in harvest.

"Well team, these villagers think they are more important than their duty to the Kingdom." Sally said

"Well, let's go get them." Said Sonic.

They walked down and entered the village. When the villagers saw the Freedom Fighters coming they all ran to their houses. Within a minute, nobody was outside. All the doors were locked and all the windows were closed. The entire village was dead quiet.

"Alright guys, let's get down to work." Sally ordered.

Sonic watched as his friends went out to each house and knocked on the doors. Sonic walked over to the house Sally was at. She knocked on the door.

"Freedom Fighters here, open this door!" Sally yelled

A few moments later the door slowly opened. A female rabbit dressed in ragged old clothes answered the door. She had a terrified look on her face.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" she asked in a scared tone

"You haven't paid taxes this month, and have refused to reply why. Explain yourself!" Sally demanded

"Please ma'am, I can barely afford to buy bread. My children are starving and we can't even afford to send a letter. The King has been taxing us too much lately, we can't pay." The woman said in a weak tone.

"Mummy, who is it?" asked a soft voice behind her.

The woman turned around and kneeled down.

"It is the King's people, go back and finish your soup." Said the woman

Sally was pissed at what the woman had said. Sonic though, had sympathy.

"Stand aside, let us in." Sally ordered

The woman stepped aside and Sally stormed in with her empty backpack.

Sonic looked over at the woman with a confused look.

"Is this true?" Sonic asked

The woman started crying and nodded.

Sonic watched helplessly as Sally purged the house of anything that was valuable. She left with the backpack filled up. What was Sally doing? After Sally had left, Sonic looked back at the woman. He took out a bag of bread that he had bought recently. He gave it to the woman.

"Here, you need it more than me." Sonic said quietly.

The woman was in disbelief at the gift.

"Bless you Sonic, bless you." She said

Sonic left the house just in time to see the team gathering around the well. Everyone except Amy. He looked over and saw Amy and a woman in between two houses. He saw her handing the woman a small bag of what appeared to be money. So she still had good left in her. Sonic and Amy both rejoined the group. Amy's backpack was not completely filled, unlike the rest of the team.

"Well guys, looks like we collected all the taxes and gave those villagers what they deserve." Rotor said.

"Alright, let's head back." Sally announced.

When the team had gotten back they were all in the main control room looking at what they had "collected". Sonic and Amy both stood at the door. Amy was trying not to look at Sonic. Sonic was absolutely disgusted by them. They had taken everything from these villagers who clearly were too poor to pay high taxes. Sonic then saw Bunnie Rabbot look at a diamond necklace that she had taken. She put in around her neck and continued searching her bag. That was the last straw. Sonic was pissed off at them. He stormed over to Sally and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over at him.

"What in the Master Emerald do you guys think you are doing?" Sonic yelled

"What does it look like, we are collecting taxes." Sally responded

"No you're not! You are stealing from people who can't afford to pay taxes!"

"All the people of the Acorn Kingdom have a duty to pay taxes; these people are being rebellious and are not paying."

"No, they do not have enough money to pay the taxes. They are not rebelling!"

"See Sonic this is why we do not take you with us to the meetings or include you. Because anything we do will make you mad. Besides, if it weren't for you, Dr. Eggman would still be alive and the King would not have to be concerned with these people!" Sally screamed

"How the heck is this my fault?!" Yelled Sonic

"Just get out of here you bastard! You murdered Dr. Eggman! Screamed Bunnie Rabbot

Sonic was stunned that Bunnie Rabbot would curse at him like that. The whole room was silent. Sonic looked around and nodded, but was frowning.

"Alright then, alright then. You guys think I am a murderer and a traitor? I don't know what kind of sick lies Sally and Elias have been telling you guys but I don't care. You want me to leave? Fine, I will. See you guys later." Sonic said

He turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Au revoir." Antoine D'Coolette said under his breath

Sonic slammed his room door open and grabbed a backpack. He packed everything he needed, rope, a sleeping bag, all his photos and Eggman's glasses. He finished packing and sat down on his bed.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself.

Sonic began to think, he was leaving the only home he had. Where would he go? What would he do? Sonic had no idea what he was doing, but he was doing it. He stood up and walked over to the door. Before he left he turned around and looked over the room he had stayed in since he was 12 years old. The only thing that Sonic left was a picture of Sally and him. He wanted nothing to do with her anymore. He left the room and walked past the main control room. He stopped in front of the door. He looked back at his former friends. All of them, except Amy, cast horrible looks at him. He lowered his head and sighed.

"Get out of here already!" Sally screamed

Sonic walked out the door, into the wilderness. The calm summer air did nothing to sooth him, nor did the beautiful songs of the birds'. Sonic walked away from the Freedom Fighter H.Q, thinking about where he would go, and how he would get there. Was it too late to go back to Earth? Thirty minutes into his trip, Sonic was walking in the forest when he heard something behind him. He turned around and examined the land behind him. The forest was calm. Wild flowers were growing, and beams of light shone down though the gaps in the trees. A light gust of wind blew on him. He smelled something strange besides the summer air. He smelled strawberries. He smelled the sweet perfume that only one person on Mobius wore.

"Amy, are you here?" sonic called out.

Sonic saw Amy's head peer around the side of a tree.

"Amy, come on."

Amy walked away from the tree and walked up to Sonic. She had a depressed look on her face. She was also carrying something, something black.

"Amy what are you doing here?"

"Sonic, I want to come with you." She said

"Why?"

"Because, I am not happy with the Freedom Fighters either. I cannot stand to see innocent people get hurt." Amy explained

"I know, you are too kind for that stuff but why. Why do you always have to follow me? You can be so stupid sometimes. You always put your own wellbeing at stake for me when you don't have to. You need to learn to be independent. I you will never seem to grasp that though."

Amy was shocked.

"Just go back to the Freedom Fighters, they still care about you. They are your family now. Besides, you care about you, and frankly, I don't. I may like you, but I do not, I repeat do not love you. You need to find someone else to annoy because I am done!" Sonic said getting angrier.

Amy began to tear up. She sniffled and looked down.

"Sonic, the Freedom Fighters are not my family. You are. Ever since you saved me I loved you. You gave me confidence, and the will to keep on living, even when times got tough. I need a family, and someone to care about, and you were my answer." She said in a low voice

"Amy, if you don't like the Freedom fighters then go back to your family and find a new hedgehog to annoy!" Sonic yelled

Amy finally let tears fall. She looked back up at Sonic with a pathetic look.

"Sonic, my family was robotized when I was an infant. My uncle Rob raised me for a few years then sent me to the Knothole city. The adoption center closed down after I arrived and I grew up on the streets. Do not talk to me about family! I follow you because you complete me. You keep my spirits up and make me forget my past! I love you Sonic the Hedgehog but if you don't even care about me then fine. Maybe sally and King Acorn were right, maybe you don't care about anyone. By the way, here is a hood and cape to protect you from the cold. I never want to see you again!" Amy yelled

She ran away before Sonic could reply to her. He decided not to run after her. She needed to be alone. Sonic walked over and picked up the hood and cape. It had a small note on it. It read.

"For my beloved hero."

Sonic read the note. At that moment he knew what he had to do. Sonic stood up and put the hood and cape in his backpack. Sonic continued walking.

Sonic knew what he needed to do.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update! So, I know that this does not seem like a Sonamy story right now, but wait till the next chapter. It will be huge! Oh, my next chapter should be soon. I am on break and can write more often. Anyway, I hope all of you in have a happy Thanksgiving! Please don't forget to leave a review, or P.M and I will see you guys later. AXIOS!**


	4. The Ghost

"**He shall cover you with His feathers, and under His wings you shall take refuge; his truth shall be your shield and buckler."**

**-Psalm 91:4**

Sonic walked through the forest of the now tyrannical Acorn Kingdom. The wilderness seemed so peaceful, so untouched. The birds were singing in the trees and wild rabbits scampered about. A light breeze blew leaves around the landscape. Sonic was ignoring all of it though. His mind was completely focused on Amy. He was thinking about what she had said to him. In all the years that he had known her, he had never known that part of her life. How her parents were robotized. How she was raised by her uncle for a few years. How she grew up on the streets. How much he actually meant to her. Sonic regretted all the years he had rejected and been rude to her. If only he had known, he would have shown his true feelings. Sonic had a lump in his throat when he thought of her past, and her struggle.

"If I ever see Amy again, I promise to say I'm sorry." Sonic whispered to himself.

However, Amy was not the only thing on his mind. Sonic also thought about what he was going to do. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't know how to carry it out. Sonic planned to defend the people of the Acorn Kingdom. He would give them back their tax money, their food and possessions. He would defend the helpless citizens. He hoped that his efforts would mean something to somebody. Sonic hoped he would be able to end the tyranny of King Acorn and the Freedom Fighters.

Amy sat on the roof of the Freedom Fighter H.Q bunker. The bunker was concealed by a layer of grass so sitting down felt like she was sitting on a field. Amy watched the world go by her. She watched the trees rustle in the wind. She watched the sky, which was filled with wild birds flying in different directions. It all seemed so peaceful, so soothing. Although Amy was not focusing on the scenery. She was thinking of Sonic. How could he be so heartless? She had always believed that Sonic was a good person and cared about other people. He had shattered that idea she had of him. Amy was beginning to doubt if she still loved him. She couldn't love someone who didn't care about her at all. Suddenly, Amy's thoughts were interrupted by Sally. She walked up and stood in front of Amy.

"Hey there Amy." She said

Amy looked up at the squirrel.

"Hey there Sally. What are you doing up here?" asked Amy

"I came up to ask if I could join you up here."

Amy smiled and patted the ground next to her. Sally sat down with Amy. Together they watched the world go by. They were both quiet for a few minutes, taking in the scene. After a while, Sally looked over at Amy. She was deep in thought.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Sally asked

Amy nodded without looking at over. She turned back.

"Don't keep thinking about him. He said it himself, he doesn't care about you."

"I don't know Sally. What he said to me, it hurt. Do you think you could still love someone if they said all that to you?"

"No I couldn't, besides, Sonic is a traitor. He does not want freedom for everyone anymore. He wants things to go back to how they were, with the citizens living in fear."

After Sally said that, it all made sense. And due to the fact that Sonic doesn't want her, she decided to put it all behind her. She would no longer keep chasing Sonic.

"Come on Amy, let's get inside, we have another patrol to go on." Sally said

They both walked back inside to get their empty backpacks. Amy still did not agree with the new tax punishments.

Sonic was laying down under the trees, trying to soak up some sun. He was resting before he continued traveling. He was resting his head up a tree. He enjoyed just taking naps. They gave him time to think, but he had a lot of that lately. The forest was completely silent except for a few chirps from birds. Nothing could interrupt this perfect moment. Sonic exhaled, and then inhaled. Suddenly, he heard a woman scream. He opened his eyes and jumped to his feet.

"What was that?!"

He was alerted by the scream. Sonic looked around, trying to figure out where the scream had come from. He put on his backpack. Just then, he heard the same woman scream. The sound came from the clearing a few hundred meters away. Sonic sprinted over to the clearing. The world rushed past him as he ran. The clearing beyond the forest was more than a clearing. It was a rolling hill side. The tall grass came up to his knees. Sonic ran up to the top of the first hill. He could look out over the whole landscape. The tall grass rustled in the wind. Sonic looked down at the village below. It was just as small as the village he raided a few days ago. There was a massive oak tree in the middle of the town. The thatched houses were small. The stores were also thatched and there were small animal pens attached to the larger houses. Sonic crouched down so he couldn't be seen. He saw that a pillar of smoke rising from one of the houses, it was not a cooking fire. He took off his backpack and laid it next to him. He opened the top and grabbed a pair of binoculars out of the pack. He looked though them to see what was happening in the village. Sonic was astounded at what he saw. He saw all the peasants of the town being rounded up in the middle of the town. Sonic also saw some other figures. They appeared to be royal army soldiers. They were dressed just like the guards were outside Acorn castle. They were grabbing all the men, and rounding them up in a separate group from the woman and children. Sonic was appalled. However, these soldiers were not acting alone. Sonic saw Antoine D'Coolette leading the soldiers. He seemed to be yelling out harsh orders. Sonic watched as one of the soldiers, under Antoine's orders grabbed a woman, and threw her against a wall. This filled Sonic with rage. He couldn't just let this happen. Sonic stood up; he was just about to sprint down there when he realized something. If they knew that he, Sonic, was rebelling, they would constantly be hunting him down. He needed a way so that they wouldn't recognize him. An idea popped into his head. Sonic knelt down and pulled out the black hood and cape that Amy had given him. He put on the hood and cape. He pulled the hood over his head. The hood had a point at the top that covered his forehead. A shadow covered his eyes. His blue quills poked out of the back of the hood. The cape came down to his knees. The cape covered his front as well, but he could pull it back. Sonic then pulled out a black scarf and wrapped it around the lower half of his face. Sonic was ready. Nobody could identify him now. Sonic sprinted down to the village at top speed.

One of the royal soldiers threw another of the men into the group.

"Get over there now!" the soldier barked

The weak old ferret slowly rose up. He hobbled over to the group of men. They all stood terrified. A squad of soldiers directed the men down one of the dirt streets, away from the woman and children. Antoine walked with them, overlooking the operation.

"Make sure you line them up, if not, some may survive." Antoine ordered

The highest ranking soldier nodded and walked over to his men. The soldiers had led all the men behind a building on the far edge of town. The soldiers roughly lined the men up on the wall. All the warriors stood in a line with their weapons, facing the men. Antoine walked up to the group of men.

"I hope you all know why we are doing this." He said harshly

The oldest of the villagers stepped forward.

"What have we done?" he asked in his frail voice

Antoine looked over at him with a vicious stare

"You have all harbored rebels in your homes and have cared for them. That is treason and an act of rebellion. You know merde well what you did!" Antoine yelled

(merde is French for damn)

He walked out of the way of the soldiers and stood next to the troops. He drew his sabre and raised it into the air. All the soldiers readied their weapons and zeroed in on the group of peasant men.

"Ready… aim…"

Suddenly, a black and blue flash flew in between the two groups. Everyone was stunned.

"What was that?" one of the troops asked

The flash came back, except the flash hit one of the soldiers. He fell over, dead. All the soldiers were terrified. They looked around, franticly searching for the lethal flash. Suddenly, another soldier fell over dead from a strike.

"What's happening?!" one soldiers yelled

That soldier was struck down just after he asked the question. Antoine and one other soldier were left. Antoine ran over to him and tapped his side. The armed crocodile turned around.

"Listen, we need to…"

The soldier was struck down before Antoine could finish his sentence. He stood up, waiting for his turn to die, it never came. Suddenly, the mysterious flash slapped him in the face. He was rocked back. Antoine regained his composure and looked around. The mysterious force left as quickly as it had arrived. The flash was gone. A small rock then hit him behind the head. He turned around. The group of men was standing in front of him, they all were pissed. They all had larger rocks in their hands.

"Merci s'il vous plait!" he yelled.

("Merci s'il vous plait" is French for "mercy please")

Antoine sprinted down the dirt road back to the company of troops he had guarding the woman and children. He ran as fast as he could. The angry men were right behind him.

"Men, form up, defend this position!" he barked

The remaining troops kneeled down and pointed their weapons in all directions, forming a protective circle. Antoine ran into the middle of the circle. He stood panting and searching for the mysterious flash. The group of men behind him stopped. Two guards got up and circled around the men. Abruptly, a soldier fell over dead. All the woman and children screamed. The black and blue flash flew past each soldier, dropping them like flies. They all were hit by the same strange, deadly, flash. Eventually, every soldier was dead. Antoine was the only one left. He desperately searched for the stranger. Suddenly, the flash past by him again. He was punched in the jaw and the gut. He fell over and lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Sonic ran up and stopped next to Antoine. Sonic was still wearing his black hood and cape, and the black scarf. All the villagers looked at him in awe. Especially one female Echidna. Sonic looked around at the thankful people he had just saved. Behind his mask, he smiled. It felt good to do something good again. All the people cheered when they realized he was not going to hurt them. Sonic put his foot on top of Antoine and raised his right hand in victory. The village cheered even louder.

"Do to this scum what you think he deserves. But let him go, I want him to tell King Acorn what has happened today!" Sonic yelled

Antoine slowly looked up at the hooded figure that was standing next to him.

"Who are you?" Antoine asked in a weak tone

Sonic thought, what would make King Elias and Sally fear him?

"I'm the ghost." Sonic replied

A huge mob of people ran up to Antoine. That poor, poor coyote was about to go through hell. Sonic pulled the cape over his shoulder. He walked back up to his backpack on the hill. He grinned as he heard Antoine scream for help. Sonic reached his back pack and kneeled down. He was about to take off his mask when a voice came from behind him.

"Excuse me." The voice said

Sonic turned around to see a female Echidna dressed in a ragged old dress standing in front of him. Sonic stood up and faced the woman.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked

"Yes, my name is Mari-an. I saw you fight the royal army. That was amazing."

"Thank you. I thought that I needed to do something for this poor village, so I decided to fight." Sonic replied

"I was wondering if you could visit my house. I think you would like to meet someone there." She said

What did she mean by that? Did she know who he was? Sonic thought about it. Maybe this person could help him. Plus, Sonic needed a home to stay in.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Sonic said

He picked up his backpack and put it on. Mari-an led him over to a lightly used path that led into the forest. He followed her through the uninhabited forest. The forest slowly got more and more unfamiliar to him. Sonic had always believed that he knew every part of the Acorn Kingdom. He was wrong.

"So Sonic, why did you choose to fight the Freedom Fighters?" Mari-an asked

Sonic was stunned that she knew who he was. How did she find out?

"What do you mean?" he asked, lying

Mari-an gave him a look that said there was no fooling her. Sonic sighed and pulled his hood back and lowered his scarf.

"How did you know? I don't even know you." Sonic asked

She chuckled and looked up.

"You don't know me, but you have met my husband, and he has told me all about you." She said

Sonic was now completely confused. He was following a strange woman through a part of Mobius he had never seen, and was going to visit someone that he didn't know either. However, this woman seemed to know what she was doing, so he trusted her.

"What gave it away that I was me?" Sonic asked

Mari-an chuckled.

"Your shoes, only one person in Mobius have those shoes. Not to mention your speed." she replied

Sonic grunted in agreement. He would need to fix that problem if he wanted to stay anonymous. The duo continued walking for another 45 minutes. Sonic and Mari-an reached a small clearing in the forest. It had a small hut in the center with a pond next to it, and a small garden on the other side. The house was thatched and was made of plaster with thick wooden beams through the walls for support. Flower pots were hanging under the windows of the one floor hut. A short stone wall surrounded the hut. It was a very cute scene. This house seemed so isolated, but so contempt.

"Home at last. Come on." Mari-an said

Sonic followed Mari-an over to the door. The yard was small but had colorful flowers lining the path. Sonic liked this place so far. She opened the door to the small hut. The smell of a wonderful soup filled his nose. Sonic walked inside and dropped his bag next to his feet. He was amazed by the house. The interior was made of dark stained wood. There were large rugs on the floor. On one wall was a stone fireplace with a roaring fire in it. Over to the left of the door was what appeared to be a kitchen and a table. At the left corner of the house were two bedrooms. The opposite wall of the door had the fireplace. To the right was a small living room. It had a few couches, and a large padded chair. It was warm inside. Sonic took off his scarf and hood and cape. He hung them up on the coat rack next to the door. Mari-an looked over at him and smiled. She turned back.

"Rob, are you home?" she called out.

"Yes, I am here with Jon." Replied a male voice with a strong English accent.

"Come over here please, we have a guest." She said

A few moments later, a teal colored hedgehog walked over. He wore a brown shirt with a belt and a hood. He had brown gloves on and brown shoes. He had green eyes. When Sonic saw the hedgehog, he was dumbstruck. So was the hedgehog. They both walked up to each other slowly, never taking their eyes off each other. They both recognized each other instantly.

"Sonic, tis' you?" asked the hedgehog

"Rob, is that you?" asked Sonic

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update! Well, I hope you all had a good thanksgiving. If not, I am sorry and am paying for you. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. This is probably one of the most important chapters in the story. If anyone of you thought that the female Echidna was going to be his new love interest, shame on you. This will be my last update during thanksgiving leave. I will not be updating till my Christmas leave. I cannot go on Fanfiction while I am at school. I am happy with how this story is going. As always, please leave a review or PM. Thank you so much you guys. AXIOS!**


	5. Rob O' Hedge

**You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, Nor the arrow that flies by day." **

**-Psalm 91:5**

"Sonic, is that you?" Rob said with an amazed tone

Sonic dropped his bag as Rob walked over to him.

"By the gates of Sherwood, it has been too long my boy." Rob said

"Nice to see you too Rob."

Sonic greeted with a smile. Rob o' Hedge shook Sonic's hand. He had a rough, firm grip. Rob's eyes were friendly and peaceful. However, Sonic knew those eyes belonged to the best archer on Mobius. He had proved that last time they met. Rob o Hedge was a legend. They were countless stories of him taking out hundreds of Badniks in one battle. His aim with a bow and arrow were unmatched. He could hit an apple from 300 feet away if he wanted to. He lived with his wife, Mari-an, a female Echidna. They also had a son named Jon; he was an Echidna as well. They lived peacefully in a small, thatched house in the middle of the forest outside the Acorn Kingdom. Rob had always had a sense of the need to serve and protect people. Sonic was lucky to meet him.

"I did not expect to see you today Rob." Sonic said

Rob grinned.

"Ah well fate is a mysterious maiden, isn't she?"

Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Come, rest yourself. Mari-an, you and Sonic must be cold, go get us all a cup of tea will you?" Rob said in a pleasant tone.

Mari-an smiled and walked into the kitchen and made some tea. Sonic and Rob then walked over to the couch and chair in the living room. Sonic sat in the chair and rested. Rob sat on the couch and relaxed. A huge amount of questions were going through Sonic's head. Same with Rob.

"Well Sonic, how are you faring? How are the Freedom Fighters doing?" Rob asked in an eager tone.

Sonic's happy expression soon turned sad when he mentioned the Freedom Fighters. Sonic lowered his head and was silent. Rob soon had a concerned face.

"Well, things have not gone well. Some things have… changed, and not for the better." Sonic said in a solemn tone

"What do you mean?"

So Sonic told Rob what had occurred over the past few months. He told about him finally killing Dr. Eggman. He told about how the Freedom Fighters were acting different. He also told what had happened in the villages and what the Royal army and Freedom Fighters were doing. Mari-an brought in the tea. She set it down and sat next to Rob. They both listened to Sonic's story in awe. When Sonic was finished, Rob and Mari-an stared at him in disbelief.

"I… I need to go check up on Jon." Mari-an announced.

She stood up and left, leaving Sonic and Rob to talk.

"An unbelievable tale that is Sonic. What might the reason be for these things to pass?" Rob asked

Sonic's face soon turned dark. Rob could tell by looking at Sonic that he was not going to ask the Freedom Fighters to stop.

"I don't know why they are doing these things Rob. But I do know what I am going to do." Sonic said in a dark tone.

"What might that be?"

"I know them. They were my friends; I know their strengths, and their weaknesses. I am going to stop them from pillaging and hurting any more villagers. I will not stop, I will not rest, until every one of them are arrested, exiled, or killed. That is a promise I will keep." Sonic pledged

Rob was quiet for a minute, thinking. His normal friendly look was taken up by a frown. He looked up at Sonic with a serious look.

"And what shall you do with Amy? Could you bring yourself to hurt her? Could you live on knowing that you struck an innocent, and most likely scared, young woman?"

Sonic was speechless, he didn't know how to answer that. Sonic had not thought of Amy. He had no idea how she would handle being attacked by him. From what it looked like, she was not happy with the Freedom Fighters either.

"Do you know how she would feel if she found out that her hero, her true love, was hurting the people he had spent so much time with? Sonic, I know Amy. I know how much she loves you and how much she respects you. She would be devastated if she realized that you had been hurting her friends."

Sonic looked down at his shoes in shame.

"Rob, Amy doesn't love me anymore."

"But why?" Rob asked in disbelief.

"Because we… we… we had a fight. While I was leaving, we got into a fight. I said some harsh things and she said some harsh things. If she still loves me, she would have to be stupid, and she isn't stupid."

"Sonic. Amy loves you for you. Not necessarily you, but your characteristics. She does not love you, but you. She loves your speed, your rash behavior, your carelessness, your kind nature, your need to do good for people, and your ability to care about and comfort people. She will always love anyone who is like that. She just wants someone like you to love her. Her life would be complete with someone like you." Rob explained

Sonic looked up at Rob with a skeptical look.

"How would you know all that?" he asked suspiciously.

Rob sighed and stood up. He walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a picture frame from the mantle. He smiled at it and then walked back to Sonic. He gave Sonic the picture and then sat back down. Sonic looked at the picture. He was amazed at what he saw. In photo, he saw a younger Rob giving a small, pink hedgehog a piggy-back ride. It then hit him. That was Amy who was on his back. She appeared to still be a toddler. Rob was dressed in his current look. Amy was wearing her old green shirt and orange ballet skirt. Sonic had no idea what to say. Rob slowly took the photo from him and looked at it.

"I remember that day. That was Amy's 4th birthday. She didn't have many friends. The ones she did have though were very nice to her. She was such an energetic little girl. She always wanted to be the fastest thing alive. Ironic isn't it? She was also a very cheerful thing. I never remember her being sad. She was always thankful for what she had. Amy loved it when I told her stories of heroes beating villains. I would give anything to have those days back. Sadly, I had to send her away when she was too old. She promised that she would write to me monthly. She did for a while, but then she stopped. She didn't write back to me until she was eight. Her first letter back talked about you and how you saved her. Amy just loved sending me letters and postcards. She was always talking about how cool being a Freedom Fighter was, and how you would tease her sometimes. Sonic, I hope you know that that girl is incredibly blessed to know you."

It was then that it hit Sonic. He now realized who he was sitting in front of. He was sitting in front of Amy's cousin! The one who had saved her and raised her. The one who taught her and the one left her. Sonic was then overcome with a sense of anger at Rob for not telling him that he was Amy's cousin when they first met, and for sending Amy away. Sonic stood up and pointed at the picture.

"Amy is not blessed! Do you know what happened to her after she stopped writing to you, do you?! She was homeless, abandoned, and even lonelier than she is now! She told me what happened in the Knothole village. The orphanage closed when she arrived! She lived on the streets! Why did you never go to visit?! She needed you when she lived there. I can't believe you never asked what had happened when she wasn't writing back to you! You stupid son of a turtle!" Sonic shouted at Rob.

Rob was taken aback by what Sonic had said. He looked down in shame. Sonic cooled down and sat back down in the chair. He exhaled loudly and looked down.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Sonic apologized.

"If only I had known, I would have kept her with me until she was of age to become a Freedom Fighter." Rob said, holding back tears.

The two hedgehogs were quiet for a long time. They were both sorry and were thinking about Amy. Rob finally broke the silence.

"Well, on to more pressing matters. What do you intend to do with the Freedom Fighters?"

Sonic had not even thought about the Freedom fighters for a while; let alone how to combat them. He looked back up at Rob. When he looked up, Rob was looking at him with an expecting gaze. Sonic thought for a long time. He then finally spoke up.

"Now that we have thoroughly talked about Amy. I now plan on just protecting the villagers and harassing the acorn Kingdom and Freedom Fighters. I believe the right thing to do is protect the villagers and keep them safe. We can plan to take down the Freedom Fighters later." Sonic announced

As soon as he said this, Rob jumped from his seat. He ran out of the room and into his bedroom. Rob came out with a bow and his quiver. He stood there, Sonic was in awe. He was looking at a legend. Rob had a huge smile on his face. It had been a long time since he had seen any real excitement. He was eager to get out there and use his bow.

"Well, shall we be off?" Rob asked.

Sonic smiled and nodded his head. Although he had one more question for Rob.

"Hey Rob, do you have a spare pair of shoes I could borrow? I don't want anyone to recognize me."

Rob nodded and walked into his bedroom. A few minutes later he walked out with a pair of brown and red laced up shoes. They were a bit dusty.

"These were mine when I was your age." He said

Sonic took them with gratitude. He put on his new shoes and laced them up. He put his old shoes next to the seat he had been sitting in. Sonic stood up and looked over at Rob. He nodded and they both walked over to the door. Just as Sonic was about to open the door, Mari-an came down the stair holding their sleeping baby named Jon. Mari-an looked at Rob with a worried expression. She slowly approached Rob. Rob had a compassionate look on his face.

"Rob, where on Mobius do you think you are going?" Mari-an whispered

Rob smiled and stroked her red hair.

"I am going out with Sonic to combat the Freedom fighters and help the villagers."

"What about me, and Jon? How long will you be gone?" she asked

Sonic and Rob looked at each other. They had not thought about that.

"As long as it takes my love." He replied

Mari-an let a tear fall. It had been a very long time since he had left her for an adventure. Rob smiled and kissed her forehead. He then looked over at his son Jon. He stroked the infant's small head. Jon moaned a little and smiled. Rob looked back up at Mari-an.

"Be safe." Mari-an said, holding back tears.

Rob nodded and walked out the door. Sonic looked back at Mari-an.

"We'll be back, I promise."

He picked up his back pack and walked out as well. He closed the door behind him and ran to catch up with Rob. The world outside was very peaceful. It was just about mourning by the time they left the house. The sun cast orange beams of light through the trees. The grass was rustling in the wind. Small bushes dotted the landscape. When he reached Rob, Sonic pulled the scarf over the lower half of his face, and pulled his black hood over his head. It cast a small shadow over his eyes. The cape was pulled over so to cover his front as well. He looked very much like a black ghost. Rob had also grabbed a scarf and had wrapped it around the lower half of his face. He did not want them knowing who he was. They were men on a mission. A mission that neither of them knew how long it would take.

Tails was outside tightening the last screw on the prop of his new plane. Sweat poured down his face. A pair of goggles hung from his neck. He had a huge amount of toolboxes scattered across the field in front of the Freedom Fighter H.Q. Tails had built a magnificent new plane. It was a biplane that had six, tandem style seats in it. It was painted blood red with black stripes on it. Tails didn't really like the new color scheme. Sally said that all vehicles belonging to the Acorn kingdom were being painted this way. Tails thought the blood red look a bit evil. He liked the classic purple and yellow that he had used. Sadly, he was not in charge of the colors of his inventions anymore, everything was chosen for him by the King or Sally. Tails stepped back and admired his work. He wiped away some sweat from his forehead and exhaled.

"Done." He said to himself.

He wished Sonic could see it. Suddenly, Tails' thinking was interrupted when the rest of the Freedom fighters walked outside. They all approached him and gazed at the plane. Rotor put a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Nice work bud." Rotor said

They all agreed, complimenting him.

"Sure is a pretty thing ain't she?" Bunnie said

"Nice paint job Tails." Sally said

"You never disappoint us Tails." Amy said

"Thanks guys, let me show you some of its features." Tails said

Just as Tails was about to give the team a walk around the new plane, someone burst out of the bushes behind them. Tails saw him and yelled.

"Who's that?!" He yelled

The whole team turned around. Sally drew a pistol, Rotor grabbed a wrench, Bunnie clenched her powerful fists, and Amy got out her hammer. Sally walked forward, never taking her aim off of the shadowy and deformed figure.

"State your name and business, this is restricted area!" Sally ordered.

The figure did not stop limping towards Sally. It moaned a few times. Sally sighted in on the head of the figure with her pistol. She was just about to pull the trigger then the figure walked into the light. It was Antoine D'Coolette! He was bruised all over his body. He had cuts everywhere. His expensive battle jacket was torn and shredded. He was missing a shoe. His swords were gone. He had a black eye. His right arm was bent in a completely wrong direction. His right leg was limp and was not moving. He moaned one last time and fell over. Bunnie Rabbot ran over to him and knelt down next to him. She turned him over carefully so that she could see his face.

"Oh Antoine hun, what happened to you love?" she asked in a worried tone.

Antoine didn't respond. Amy ran over to Bunnie and knelt down next to her.

"We need to get him inside. We can treat his wounds there, and then he can tell us what happened." Amy said

They carried Antoine inside. Within an hour, Antoine was awake, his wounds bandaged, his leg and arm in casts and had some ice on his head. They all sat around him in the lounge. He lay on the coach while they all stood or sat. Sally was furious. She asked the first question.

"Antoine, who did this to you? I must know." She asked

Antoine coughed and looked over at her.

"It… it was "the Ghost"." He said in a muffled tone.

Everyone there was confused.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked

"It was the Ghost! He moved like one, he killed all my men. He struck me down. He told the villagers to do what they want to me. He had no face, no expression. His voice was flat and emotionless. He was black and blue. He was the fastest thing I had ever seen. He was a flash. In an instant, my men were falling down dead everywhere. It was a massacre!"

Sally got a suspicious look on her face. She was thinking of who it could be. Could it be Sonic? He was still out there. No, Sonic would never kill someone. She knew Sonic. He only killed robots. It had to be someone else. Plus, blue hedgehogs were naturally able to go at the speed of sound. This could possibly be someone else who was being rebellious.

"We need to go and punish those villagers." Rotor said in a menacing tone

The whole group looked over at him.

"They need to be shown that when you beat up a Freedom Fighter, you will be dealt with harshly." He said

Sally nodded. She looked at the group. They needed to be led. None of them seemed to know what to do. Sally had not thought that anybody would resist the Freedom Fighters. This was a new situation that needed to be dealt with like one. They needed to end this "Ghost before anyone else started following him.

"Bunnie, stay with Antoine, make sure he is okay. The rest of us will go back to that village and deal with the inhabitance. Maybe they know a little about this "Ghost"." Sally said

Everybody got up and walked up the stairs. Amy lagged behind. She did not have a good feeling about this trip. She got this same feeling whenever something horrible was about to happen. Somehow, she thought that this "Ghost" person was someone she should be afraid of.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update and to say. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" or "HAPPY HANUKKAH!" Whatever you guys are thinking about where this story will go, you are probably wrong. I am probably going to post another chapter after this one before January 5th. I guarantee it. So, if any of you are wondering, Tandem style seats mean seats on an aircraft that are lined up behind each other. Anyway, I hope you all have a very wonderful holiday, I know I will. By the way, if any of you have a Sonic fan character, please tell me them now. I may put them in the story at some point. Happy holidays and GOOD BYE!**

**P.S Why do none of you review? I put a lot of effort into these stories and it makes me sad. It is not that hard to post a 4 word review of a small P.M. Just please leave a review, please.**


	6. Mossflower

"**Nor of the pestilence that walks in the darkness, nor the destruction that lays waste at noonday."**

**-Psalm 91:6**

**(Warning, long chapter, but important)**

Sonic and Rob o' Hedge walked casually down the dirt path leading away from Rob's home, to the nearest village. One of them, an outlaw, a dishonored blue hedgehog bent on ending the tyranny of the Acorn kingdom. The other, a noble teal hedgehog trying to complete a mission he was given a long time ago by the Rose family. Both of them wore grey scarves wrapped around their lower faces to protect their identities. These faceless rouges were going to become a symbol of freedom. They strolled down, talking and conversing about different things such as where they were going, how they would find the Freedom Fighters, and when they would be done with this little rebellion. The sun was out and shining by now. The birds were singing their melodies in the trees. Wild rabbits and other woodland creatures scampered about. The trees cast massive shadows that gave shade to the travelers. The dirt path was lightly used and could barely be seen. The wind provided a lite breeze that kept the nomads cool. They had been walking for hours, but it did not bother them. They walked, and walked, and walked. Sonic began to get bored, nothing was going on that was exciting. He looked over at Rob, who had grabbed a walking stick.

"How much longer Rob, I'm getting bored." Sonic complained

Rob chuckled and shook his head, never looking at him.

"You are a speedy one aren't you? Patience, you mustn't go looking for trouble. It will find you." He said wisely

Sonic pouted and looked down. Suddenly, Rob stopped moving, so did Sonic. They heard something.

"By the great woods of land-gale. What is that noise?" Rob asked

Sonic knew that sound. It was a unique one. It was the sound of one of Tails' prop-planes! The roaring of the prop-engine grew louder and louder. They both looked up as a blood red and black biplane flew overhead. If was flying low. The trees shook as it flew over. Once it was gone Sonic stared at the direction it was going.

"It travels to Mossflower!" Rob exclaimed

"Let's get going!" Sonic yelled

Sonic and Rob sprinted towards the small village. Sonic was running much faster than Rob and reached the tree line a full 10 minutes before Rob. When Rob finally caught up, he was out of breath.

"You must (pant) learn to run (pant) a little slower." He said

Sonic nodded and motioned for Rob to hide behind a bush. They both looked over the field where the small town was. Sonic was astonished to see that this was the same village that he had rescued yesterday.

"There."

Rob pointed out the menacing biplane that was parked right next to the church. Rob pulled out the binoculars out of Sonic's backpack and watched what was happening. He was horrified. The Freedom Fighters, the ones that had defended these people so bravely were pillaging the town. He saw Rotor bust down a door and barge in. A few seconds later he came out with a bag full of gold, clothes, and a diamond bracelet. Rob saw Tails robbing a workshop of all its tools and parts. Rob saw Sally breaking down a door, pulling out a male otter and throwing him to the ground. She then kicked him and screamed in his face; Rob could hear her shout from where he was.

"You worthless piece of crap! Get on your feet! Amy, go inside and grab whatever you can to beat this guy!" she yelled.

Rob's heart broke when he saw Amy. The girl he had raised from an infant to a young adolescent. The kind hearted, good spirited, selfless girl that nobody could hurt. She reluctantly entered the house of the otter. A few minutes later she came out with a walking stick, and a wife pleading for her husband not to be hurt. Amy gave the stick to Sally. She walked away slowly, tears in her eyes. Sally proceeded to beat the man senselessly. Rob took his eyes away from the binoculars. He was disgusted. He put them back in Sonic's backpack. He had a gruesome expression.

"What's happening?" Sonic asked

"Nothing that we should let happen." Rob replied

"Okay, I will go down there and beat them up. You stay here and keep over-watch and shoot any arrows when you see fit. When I have rounded them all up, come down and we will introduce ourselves to the villagers. Got it?" Sonic said

Rob nodded and pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow. Sonic grinned, but Rob couldn't see it under his scarf. He then sprinted away to begin the fight. Sonic ran around the town a few times. He spotted Sally beating up an otter. There was a female otter behind Sally, begging for her to stop. Sonic chose Sally to be his first target. It then struck him. How could he beat up the girl he had been in a relationship with for so long? Could he put all those memories aside and hit her? Sonic still wished that Sally was good again. But Sally was not the same person anymore, she was a monster. Yes, yes he could hit her. For the good of the people, and for Amy, who seemed to not like this anymore than he did. Sonic exhaled and sprinted towards Sally. He clenched his fist as he ran. Sonic threw a punch at Sally's stomach. She was propelled back from the force of the punch. Sally hit the wall of the nearest hut. She smashed through the wall, leaving ruble and destroyed furniture everywhere. There Sally lay, unconscious, covered with cuts, and barley breathing. Sonic stood in the place where he had hit her. He stood directly in front of Amy. Amy saw the hooded figure. He stood there motionless, never taking his eyes off his target. He was cloaked in the black hood and cape that she had given to Sonic! Was it him, was it Sonic? Amy looked down at the shoes that he was wearing. They were not Sonic's, they were brown and red laced up shoes. This blue hedgehog was not Sonic! He may have taken the cloak form Sonic, or worse. Amy shook in fear at the deadly "Ghost" that was in front of her. She was horrified when the figure turned to face her. He had no face, no expression except anger. The scarf that covered his lower face moved slightly as he exhaled and inhaled. The figure then pulled the cape over his shoulders and covered up his entire torso, upper legs, and his arms. The ghost just stared at her, not saying a word.

"Who, who are you?" Amy asked in a weak and fearful voice

Sonic didn't reply. Suddenly, a searing pain came from his back. Sonic stumbled a bit but got back up. Someone had hit him in the back. He turned around to see what had hit him. Sonic looked down. A sizable river stone that was clearly out of place was lying on the grown. Sonic picked up the rock. He examined it.

"Excuse me! I believe you just struck a Freedom Fighter! Stand down and be arrested or we will put you down!"

Sonic looked up to see who had called out the threat. He saw Rotor and Tails standing a couple yards from him. They both had folded arms and were staring right at him. Sonic dropped the stone. A long period of silence followed. Both Sonic and the remaining Freedom fighters were staring at each other.

"Well, will you surrender?" Tails asked

Sonic shook his head. Tails and Rotor pulled out batons and then sprinted at him yelling. They did not remember his speed though. Sonic sprinted towards them. Nothing could prepare them for what happened next. As Tails tried to hit him, Sonic grabbed Tails' arm, and twisted it. He screamed in pain. Sonic let go as Rotor ran up behind him. Sonic dodged his attack and Rotor hit Tails on the head. Tails fell over and hit the ground hard. Sonic then grabbed both of Rotors hands. He jumped up and kicked Rotor in the jaw multiple times. He continued to kick until Rotor's jaw shattered. He let go and Rotor fell on the ground screaming and going into shock. Tails then got up behind him and tried to attack again. Sonic elbowed him in the stomach, grabbed his head, and threw Tails over his shoulder and onto the ground. They lay there, groaning and yelling in pain. Sonic turned around and saw Amy staring at him in horror as she helped Sally up. Amy stood there, frozen. She began to whimper in fear. Sally stood up, stumbling around like a drunk. She held on to her head. She was bleeding in several places. Sonic stood there waiting in a menacing silence. After a few minutes, Sally began to regain her whereabouts. She looked over and saw Tails and Rotor lying there groaning at the feet of this ghost. Sally slowly pulled out her pistol. Sonic stood there motionless. Sally tried to aim at him. Suddenly, the pistol flew out of her hand. Sally looked around in confusion. She then spotted her pistol, with an arrow through it, on the ground. Sparks shot out of it, it was useless. Sally spun around to see where the arrow had come from. All she saw was the tree line one hundred yards away. There was no mysterious archer to be found. She then turned to Amy.

"Amy, (cough) get to the plane. Start the engines and get us out of here. (cough)"

Amy nodded quickly. She had a horrified expression. She then sprinted to Tails' plane. She hoped and prayed that the "Ghost" would not come after her. Amy reached the plane and jumped into the pilot's seat. She searched for the ignition switch in the sea of buttons and monitors. She was shaking in fear and adrenalin. She found the ignition switch. Amy turned on the engine. The prop began to roar to life. To Amy's dismay, the prop suddenly began to make a cracking noise. It made a violent rattling sound. Finally, a small explosion came for the air intake of the engine.

"No, no, no don't do this!" Amy screamed

She jumped out and ran to the prop to see what had happened. Amy examined the complex engine of the plane. She frantically searched for whatever had caused the problem. After a few moments, Amy found the problem. She picked out a steel arrowhead attached to the remains of a wooden arrow. The same type that had hit Sally's pistol. The arrow was shot into the engine and had shattered into fragments. Amy quickly looked over at the tree line. There was no trace of an archer. She spun around and sprinted back to Sally. Amy was shocked at what she saw when she returned. There he was, the "Ghost", standing with one foot on top of Sally's back. Sally, Rotor, and Tails were all piled up under the masked figure. Sally weakly turned her head and stared at Amy, the life being drained from her. She outstretched her arm, begging for help. She then whispered something. Something that made Amy shiver.

"Run."

Amy screamed in fear.

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" She screamed

Amy then sprinted out of the town. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't look back, she didn't slow down, and she didn't stop for anything. Amy ran farther and farther out into the woods, alone.

Sonic looked down at the defeated Freedom Fighters. They groaned and mumbled to each other. Sonic was disgusted by them. He then looked up at the tree line where Rob was positioned. He waved his hand, giving the all clear. Rob saw it. He lowered his bow and placed an arrow back in his quiver. Rob ran down the hill to rejoin Sonic. As he reached Sonic, he slowed down to a jog.

"Thou fought like the devil himself! Surly, I have never seen a better fighter!" Rob exclaimed

Sonic nodded.

"Not too bad yourself, nice aiming. All the legends of you are true." Sonic replied

Rob reached Sonic and knelt down to look at Sally. He stared at her long and hard. She was unconscious. He pulled down his scarf and spit at her.

"Filthy bilge rat." He said as he pulled his scarf back up. Sonic chuckled and turned around.

"People of Mossflower, you are safe! Come out of your homes! The Freedom Fighters have been defeated!" Sonic announced

Slowly, the people of the village came out of their houses. They all slowly approached the two heroes. They gathered around. For a few moments, it was silent. Suddenly, a massive cheer erupted from the villagers. They cheered in victory.

"You two are liberators!" one villager called out

The village began to chant.

"Liberators, liberators!"

"Leave these oppressors alone. They must return safely so they may tell what has happened!" Sonic yelled.

"Who are you?" a villager asked

Everyone went quiet to hear his response. Sonic knew that this was important. He needed to give these people a name for their hero. He looked around a few times and then a Rob. He nodded in agreement. Rob knew what he was thinking.

"I am Ghost!" Sonic shouted

"And I may be called Hunter!" Rob shouted

The whole village cheered at the names. Sonic turned around and began to leave. Rob walked beside him. The villagers cheered as Sonic and Rob left the village. They walked triumphantly into the woods. The villagers would not see them again. Just like a ghost, Sonic's presence was felt once, but his spirit stayed with the village forever. Sonic and Rob walked through the forest, looking for a good place to set up camp. It was getting dark out. The wind was picking up. The stars were appearing. Sonic's breath became visible in the air. They walked along silently until they reached a small clearing. Rob and Sonic dropped their backpacks.

"As fine a place as any. Shall we rest here?" Rob asked

Sonic nodded and opened his backpack. He pulled out a light blue blanket form his pack. Rob noticed this and stared at him with a confused look.

"What art thou doing with that blanket?" Rob asked

Sonic looked up at him as he rolled up the blanket.

"I am going to find Amy. She is all alone out in these woods with no fire for warmth, or protection. I need to make sure she is alright. I will be back soon, don't worry." Sonic said

Before Rob could respond, Sonic sprinted into the darkness of the woods. He ran, dodging trees and bushes, trying to find the pink hedgehog that was lonely and vulnerable. It was hard for him to see, but Sonic was able to recognize where he was. He also remembered the direction Amy was running in. She was running strait for the Freedom Fighter HQ. Sonic wondered if Amy was alright. He would never forgive himself is something happened to her.

Amy slowly limped through the forest. She had tripped on a root and had twisted her ankle. She couldn't stop however, she needed to keep going. The pain in her ankle was unbearable though. She stumbled and fell to the ground. She crawled over to a nearby tree and sat up. She held on to her ankle and groaned in pain. Amy shivered. The cold of the night was becoming a problem. Her hands and feet were going numb. He could feel the breeze against her skin, it hurt. Her teeth chattered as she curled up. Amy began to cry. She was curtain the cold was going to kill her. She would freeze to death here. No one would know she had died, no one would care. Not even Sonic. Suddenly, Amy heard a rustling in the bushes. The same rustle then came from another bush, then another. She was being hunted. Finally, a rustle came from the tree she was propped on. Amy slowly looked up to see what was above her. If she wasn't too tired to scream, she would have. Instead, she gasped in horror. Above her, perched on a branch, was the "Ghost". His cloak draped over him like a shadow. His menacing, expressionless, face stared directly at her. Amy couldn't move, she couldn't escape. She was ready for the end. But what happened next, was the complete opposite.

"Hey there. What's up?" the figure asked in a chirpy tone.

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

The figure jumped down. His cloak spread out into an imposing cape. He landed perfectly and looked down at Amy.

"I asked what's up." He said again

Amy didn't want any of this.

"Look, save your breath and kill me now." She said in a dismal tone

Sonic knelt down close to Amy. He stared at her for a long time. She tried to look away from his gaze. But something about it kept her from doing that.

"You know why I am not going to kill you?" he asked

"Why?"

"Because it's not often I see a girl so pretty." He said

Amy blushed, she was also shocked. What did he just say? Did he just compliment her? Amy was flattered but still fearful. This man was a monster; he almost killed Rotor, Tails, Sally, and Antoine. Her thoughts were interrupted however when the figure pulled out something. It was a blanket! Amy saw it and tried to grab it. Sonic gave it to Amy. She quickly unraveled it and covered herself in the warm, soft, comfortable blanket. She grinned in enjoyment. Sonic then slowly sat down next to her. Something was special here. Sonic had the chance to start over with Amy. A chance to do things right. He needed to do this carefully.

"What's your name?" he asked

Amy looked over at him and stared with a skeptical, and a frightful look. A few long moments went by in silence. Sonic exhaled and lowered his head. He looked back up at her.

"Look, I am not dangerous. I am not going to hurt you. I just want to know your name." He said

Amy stared at him for a few more seconds.

"Amy. What's your name?"

Sonic thought for a bit. He had not planned for that. He was just going to use the name Ghost.

"My name is, um… Jules. Yeah that's it, Jules." He said

Amy let a small grin appear.

"What, you forget your name around girls?" she joked

Sonic and Amy chuckled. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Amy was incredibly nervous around him. But there was something about him. It was something about him that she couldn't explain. He had a certain vibe to him. She felt a strange sense of security around him.

"Thanks for the blanket. I was almost frozen there." Amy thanked

"You're welcome. I just have one question." He said

Amy cocked her head as she looked at him.

"Why is a pretty girl like you part of those wretches, the Freedom Fighters?"

Amy thought hard about it. Why was she still with them? She knew they were doing evil things. She didn't have an answer.

"I don't know. I guess I have no other home. What about you? You seem like you want to fight for freedom. Where were you when Dr. Eggman was alive?"

"I am a drifter. I prefer to not have my presence known. Plus, my old home is a shell of its former self."

Amy nodded solemnly.

"My old home is gone as well. I wish I knew my parents." Amy said with a tear falling.

Sonic looked down at the ground.

"Sorry about that. I wish I could have helped." he said

"It's fine, there is nothing you could have done."

Sonic grunted and stood up. He looked down at Amy.

"Well, Amy, I will see you later."

Sonic was just about to sprint away.

"Wait." Amy called out

Sonic turned around and looked at Amy with confusion.

"Please stay. I am lonely right now and I need some company. Plus, you're not as frightening as you seem to be." Amy said in a pathetic voice

Sonic's heart exploded in joy. He walked back and sat down next to Amy. This time, a bit closer. Amy pulled the blanket over both of them and leaned closer to him. Sonic looked over at Amy, who was beginning to close her eyes.

"I hope you know I am only doing this because I like you." Sonic said

Amy nodded as she dozed off. Her head rested on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic smiled as he closed his eyes. The two hedgehogs, one a pretty girl who was lost, and a rouge trying to regain his honor. A forbidden love.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update.** **So, I found my brother's old laptop. It is my laptop's replacement until my birthday. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry for how long the chapters are getting. I will try and go back to around 2,800 words like I usually do. It's just I start writing and I can't stop. So, I am sorry for how crappy the flirting went at the end here. You know, it is hard to write a story where characters flirt when; you have never flirted with a girl before. (Forever alone). I am the only guy in my platoon at school who does not have a date to the military ball in February. ****Girls, want a military cadet as a date? I'm single. ****Off topic, sorry. As always, please leave a review or a PM. Please don't forget to favorite and follow this story and me for future updates. Until next time, Hasta la vista, baby. **

**P.S Jules is the name of Sonic's father. **

**BTW, did you hear about the new sonic TV show coming out this fall?! I can't wait!**


End file.
